


The Speed Between Us

by StarCityRebels



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barebacking, Betaed, Come as Lube, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Super powered sex, Switching, speedster sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarCityRebels/pseuds/StarCityRebels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By some miracle of physics Barry’s Wally is back. The two Flashes are making up for lost time. And no-one makes up for lost time like a Flash can.</p><p>Story is light on canon (mostly PWP) but set during Rebirth.</p><p>(Wally is NOT underage in this and because of DC Rebirth timelines his relationship with Barry is in flux).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Speed Between Us

A moment ago Wally was half on and half off Barry's couch, hips in the air, getting his cock sucked for the third time that night. It's almost heaven and he might know. Wally’s gasping, “ohgodsohornyforyou” so fast it's barely speech. 

Barry already fucked him twice that night. Twice!

Wally’s already fucked Barry twice too, but they are insatiable together and Wally is begging, “ComeOnFuckMeAgainNeedYourCockInMe...MyAssIsMadeForYouImMadeForYou,” and Barry might just need a minute on that one. 

_I’m made for you_ \--- it should be hot. Ok, it is hot. But when you stop to think about it--- Barry actually did kind of make him and that's just….

Even if they are just gasps of pleasure Wally's words bring back Barry’s memories of how Wally got his powers visiting his lab. He made Wally a Flash. Is he shaping Wally in this way too? Because he thinks that would be wrong. 

And wasn't there someone else? Every memory is shifting now. 

He pulls off Wally, not to fuck him this time, but to ask the awkward question, “Do you ever think about getting yourself a nice girl? Someone your own age?” 

Wally thinks Barry should really get back to his cock. He makes that clear by rolling his eyes and gesticulating. But this has been in the way between them since Wally returned. Since they started having sex. They’ve been moving so fast and desperate there hadn't been time to ask. Or even think. This is not how they were before and this is not following the normal code… for anything!

Wally. Shouldn't he be in college? Grad school? How old are you when you are stuck in spacetime for five years? Either way, Barry thinks Wally should spend time with…. Not his uncle, by marriage anyway? Someone with whom he could build something he wouldn't have to hide when he's already hiding so much.

They hide their identities. Their powers. This life.

But Wally's not a teen anymore. Even though the timeline is different somehow in the distance Barry knows Wally has had half the Titans cheek to cheek on this very sofa, Barry’s sofa, in various states of undress. So it's not like Wally hasn't been with kids his own age. 

But he hasn't lately. 

Not since he came back. 

Barry’s got one hand helping to support Wally’s ass, hips thrusting up in the air helplessly. But Barry is now completely still, lost in thought, which makes it register to Wally that they can't just screw through this powered by momentum and vibes and so much damn repressed lust. Barry is genuinely worried and Wally will honor that. So he pauses, sits up and cups Barry’s face in his hand. 

“I've had girls. You know that. And why is “girls” the operative category? Believe me, you are what I need. You are what I missed--what called me back and brought me home to fix things. Before we never... I love you. And now, now it makes sense. We fit.” 

Wally runs his fingers through Barry’s hair. “I'm not… your sidekick anymore. I'm your partner. When I was stuck out there--this,” he gestures between them, “our connection held me together. And it's not because you're family. It's…there literally are no words for this. So let me,” and he leans in to a kiss and it deepens. Wally just deepens everything. 

No one else exists in this space. No one else can fill it. No one else belongs in the Speed Force like they do. When Barry's own body was nothing but energy he knew that was true. He felt it. And now Wally has been there too. They are a new species with their own laws of science. A different relativity.

Barry admits it to himself with Wally’s tongue like lightning in his mouth. And when they're both shaking -- which is not long at all --, Wally taps Barry’s temple, gestures downward, smiles that devil-may-care smile. 

Barry gives in, can deny him nothing. Hoists Wally’s hips back up again and runs his tongue over his cock.

“Where were we… Oh god!” Wally gasps as Barry swallows him down again.

Barry is kneeling on the floor in front of the couch; he spreads his legs a little as he tilts his head, stretching his mouth and stiff neck in one motion. 

Barry tries to put his prefrontal cortex aside and be in his occipital lobe. Just feel in this moment -- which could be all moments if he lets go. 

He pulls an inventory of sensations; Wally's ass is strong and perfect in his hand, his cock hot and unyielding in his mouth.

He shifts his weight and is re-sensitized, feeling the slick and come in his ass. It's a tease in and of itself. He is wet and loose from taking Wally’s cock twice tonight. He feels used and open and he loves it. 

They always switch. Practically alternate. They're always in tune and they are always ready. 

Between that sensation and watching Wally writhe in pleasure Barry is hard again, despite the crick in his neck making him feel like an old man in comparison to Wally’s fluidly rolling hips. 

Wally doesn't warn Barry before he comes. Barry always knows and even before they knew each others’ bodies well enough to see each other's signs it wouldn't be a problem. Functionally, Barry doesn't have a gag reflex because he can turn off those neuromuscular responses before he even coughs. 

Speedster biology. It's almost as good as Speedster physics.

Wally fills Barry’s mouth with come. He's hot and good and he is coming as hard as ever even though Barry's lost track of how many times he's come tonight. 

Wally's still feeling the aftershocks when in a flash Barry's moved Wally's legs to wrap around his waist. Barry presses vibrating fingers -- the best fingers--- into Wally's ass and then almost as quickly Barry’s cock is inside him again, Wally's ass still clenching one last time as Barry bottoms out in him with a grunt.

No one else can do what they do. Fuck for what feels like hours in a time span that's closer to 60 minutes. Come again and again. 69 then top then bottom then suck cocks and rim each other then repeat. Vibrate together so hard come lands straight across the room. Prep so fast the thought “I want your cock in me” is barely verbalized before it's happening, the stretch, the rub, the rhythm they need. 

No one else can make them breathless.

As Barry thrusts into Wally’s ass, come leaks out from the two orgasms Barry already had inside him. The come is translucent, glistening against Wally’s pale and freckled skin and the curling, glowing orange hairs on his body.. 

Wally's cock is radiating heat and almost red-- which Barry wouldn't have thought possible. But they’ve done each other in so many ways, they're practically on fire.

Barry feels his own come from their last go-rounds dribbling all the way down his cock, still warm from Wally's heat. Barry dips his fingers into his come and pushes it back up inside Wally, still pumping away.

“Man, that’s so dirty,” Wally chuckles. Barry pistons harder and sucks on Wally's neck through a pinch of teeth. 

“You know what else? If I was dating other people we’d be using condoms and then I wouldn't be getting stuffed on your cock with your come up my ass as lube. And Barry, that turns me on.”

Barry wishes he'd been that good at talking dirty when he was Wally’s age. Before they began doing this he used to feel awkward hearing or saying those of things. But when Wally started it he got off on it so hard. 

Hell, Barry also wishes he'd done something about liking guys when he was Wally's age. 

That's part of how Barry justifies their relationship to himself. He can be the kind of mentor Wally needs. And if things get a bit Greek in the process, well it's not like they're blood relatives...some misfiring neurons mis-signal. He pushes that dirty thought to the back of his mind and realizes he's about to come again.

“I'm going to fill you up again, Kid. You take my cock so well. You're mine now, just mine,” Barry rasps sending a shiver up Wally's spine. 

Wally’s ass slips up and down his cock, sloppy, glorious. Barry twists and grinds himself against him. Wally vibrates in response, a blur of hot red pleasure. He’s open. He’s endless. He’s alive. 

Barry comes warm ribbons inside him. Again. Filling Wally. Entirely. Hot come trickles out of Wally’s hole some more so Barry pushes it back in on two fingers. Two fingers tucked in beside his still hard cock, brushing them against Wally’s throbbing prostate. 

Full.

It makes Wally’s breath stop. 

And Wally is coming again too, trembling around Barry's cock, squeezing himself, painting his own lithe chest in come and muttering so fast only Barry could hope to decipher his train of, “YeahThatsRightI’mYoursFullOfYourComeMarkMeUpTakeMeTakeMe…” and a thousand other dirty-sweet unparsable nothings only they can understand. 

Then he’s still.

Barry pulls out and rolls them both fully on to the couch. It's a big couch but they barely fit. That doesn't matter. Barry wants to bracket Wally between his arms and tell him he's perfect. 

Instead Wally wraps around him and says, “Do you believe me now? You're what I need. I don't care that you're older. I don't care that in some timeline you’re my uncle. No one else can do this. No one else can show me how to be the fastestmanalive.” 

Wally must be reading the copy of On the Road he'd picked up years ago. Kerouac and Cassady-- Beatnick Icarus trying to touch the Speed Force. Cassady’s heart stopped. He overdosed by the railroad tracks in 1968. In love in a way Barry’d been in denial about the first time he read those stories.

The book had been Hal’s copy before, and Ollie's originally, like some hand-me-down of masculine love and restlessness. But it is really truly meant for just Barry and Wally. True partners, two speedsters. A new story beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my Beta reader, [LikeWinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning). The way she writes Wally is a huge inspiration to my own take on him.
> 
> I hope I tagged this ok. Let me know.


End file.
